101 Drabbles of Tratie
by The Sparkly Potato
Summary: 101 different, random, and sometimes unrelated drabbles of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner!
1. Monkeys

**Well, I love drabbles an I love tratie, so this was just waiting to happen! :) Okay, so this is how it's going to work: for each chapter, I'm going to choose a random word out of a hat, and write a tratie drabble about it! I'll keep going until I reach 101 drabbles. The drabbles aren't necessarily in order, and some of them will be about when they're not together, some about when they are together, and some about when they're grown up.**

**Hope you enjoy it!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO:/**

Monkey

"Katie, when we get married, I want a pet monkey," Travis told his girlfriend. They were lying on the grass and enjoying each other's company as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

"Okay, first of all, how do you know we're getting married? Second, are monkeys even _legal_ to have as pets?" Katie asked incredulously.

"Justin Bieber has one," Travis commented, "And anything Justin Bieber has, I have."

"Oh really?" Katie asked, raising one eyebrow. "Name something you both have."

"Well, we both have totally awesome hair. Except for his is shorter an straighter and-"

"He probably washes his," Katie grumbled under her breath.

"Hey! I wash my hair!" Travis protested. "Smell it!" He held a lock of his curly brown hair out to Katie.

"Ew, no," Katie said. "Anyway, keep going with your comparison. I'd like to see what your two brain cells come up with."

Even though Travis and Katie were going out, it was hard to see that. Katie was always making jokes about his stupidity, Travis was always complaining about how uptight she was, and a bystander would probably tell you that they argued a lot. But to Travis and Katie it wasn't arguing, it was _communicating_.

Travis continued arguing. "But my hair is _much_ hotter. Girls faint at the sight of it."

"I don't," Katie said flatly.

"You're different, babe."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"But it's _fuuuunn_!"

"But it sounds so…ugh!"

"_Ugh_ is not an adjective, Katie dear."

"I'm surprised you even know what an adjective is."

"Believe it or not, I passed first grade."

"That must've been a miracle."

"It was. So, what pet do you want, Katie-kat?"

"A cat maybe. An American shorthair would be nice."

"Psssh, cats. So boring. Why have a cat when you could have a monkey?"

Katie sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

Katie was just about to nod off to sleep, when someone tapped her shoulder. "Mrrgh," Katie responded. She didn't feel like waking up. It was probably Miranda wondering where the toilet paper was.

The person breathed in Katie's face. It smelled sweet and pleasant and comforting, like chocolate cake. This was definitely not Miranda. Her breath always smelled cold and hard, like super minty toothpaste.

"Don't forget about the monkey!" the person whispered in her ear.

In her sleep, Katie smiled.

**Okay, guys that's it! I know, it was really short, but it's a drabble so it's supposed to be short :) Here are some random questions to answer (just for fun, and totally optional!:D)**

** you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad?**

**2. Dogs or cats…or monkeys ;)?**

**3. If you could invent any flavor of toothpaste, what would it be?**

**Remember to review! :D**


	2. Popsicles

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been kinda busy/lazyish:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

Popsicles

"Katie, I'm gonna die!" wailed Travis as they walked through the crowded streets of New York City. The weather was nearing a hundred, and the crowds of people really didn't help.

"Almost there!" Katie puffed, forcing herself to walk on. They had only a few more blocks until they reached the restaurant that Katie had planned they eat lunch at.

"Katie-kat, can we stop? Puh-lease?! My feet are SO tired!"

Even though Katie was tired too, she didn't waste a second making fun of her boyfriend. "I thought you were supposedly super fit or something," she teased as the plopped down on a nearby bench. It felt good, finally letting her legs rest.

"You know, normally I-THERE'S A FREAKIN' ICECREAM TRUCK RIGHT AT THAT FREAKIN' CORNER!"

Katie whipped her head around in the direction Travis was pointing. Sure enough, right by the corner was a green and pink ice cream truck advertising buy-one-get-one-free on orange dreamsicles.

"We should totally get a popsicle," Travis said, blue eyes shining.

Katie had to admit, she was sweating like a pig. A popsicle sounded really good now. "Sure," Katie said, getting up from the bench. "Let's go!"

Now that they had a purpose, the two speedwalked their way to the ice cream truck. Just as they were approaching the truck, the ice cream truck sped away, leaving Katie and Travis in the dust.

"I guess we should keep walking then," Katie said glumly. She had really been looking forward to that popsicle.

"Are you kidding? Let an ice cream truck get away?! NEVER! We'll chase after it!" Travis said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked doubtfully. They were both pretty tired. She didn't think that they would be able to catch up with the truck.

"Come on, just give it a try," Travis pleaded, giving Katie puppy dog eyes.

"Allright," Katie agreed, "How bad can it be?"

Apparently, running to catch an ice cream truck _could_ be bad. Along the way, they met three unfriendly dogs with even unfriendlier owners, accidentally fell down a flight of subway steps, and tripped over potholes. Also, Travis ran straight into a light pole.

By the time they caught up with the truck, the two were even more tired than before, dirty, and smelly. Katie felt ready to drop at any minute. Still, she held herself together through the line, through ordering, and through paying (Travis wanted Katie to pay for both, because he claimed she was "richer", but in the end, they just settled for splitting it). When she finally got her popsicle, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I have never been so happy to see a popsicle," Katie told Travis giddily.

"Me too!" Travis exclaimed, between licks.

Just when Katie was about take a lick, a teeny weeny drop of water fell on her nose. Then another one. And then another. Pretty soon, the droplets were coming faster and faster, soaking Travis and Katie.

"Could this day get any worse?" Katie grumbled as she brushed wet hair from her face.

Travis gave her a sly grin. "Well, from what I hear, rain is pretty good for kissing…"

* * *

**That's it! Time for the random questions….**

**1)How was this chapter? What did you like? What did you not like?**

**2)Ice cream or popsicles?**

**3)Have you ever chased after an icecream truck?:)**

**Remember to review!:D**

**Love,**

**The Sparkly Potato**


End file.
